


Drabble Night: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

by DottieSnark



Series: Drabble Night [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottieSnark/pseuds/DottieSnark
Summary: A collection of unrelated Buffy drabbles written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night.





	1. Chapter 1

Willow always cherished full moons and the two nights surrounding them. When she was with Oz full moons had always been an obligation, a test of their love and loyalty, but with Tara it was different. She and Tara could walk outside, holding hands as the moonlight lit their path. They could cuddle under the night sky and there was nothing to be afraid of. Willow even stopped paying attention to when the moons occurred, but whenever she noticed one she knew she was safe. No big bad wolf was going to get in the way of their fairytale romance.


	2. Party Hates (Buffy)

I’ve had five birthday since moving to Sunnydale. Five. And they’ve pretty much all ended terribly. Losing my virginity while Angel lost his soul; nearly being fed to a vampire while depowered as a “test”; Dawn cutting herself in the middle of my party; and Halfrek trapping us all in my house were the worst of them.

So, knowing how terrible my birthdays always are I shouldn’t want a party. And yet here I sit, hiding in my room from all the protentional slayers, blowing out a single candle on a cupcake, wearing a stupid look cone hat. Happy 22.


	3. Cake Mistakes (Angel & Connor)

“I don’t know how old you are exactly,” Angel said to Connor. 

“It possible to keep track of years on Quor’toth,” Connor admitted. “Dad—I mean Holtz estimated about eighteen years passed.”

“Well, in this dimension you were born one year ago today.” Angel opened up a Tupperware container and pulled out a cupcake. “Happy birthday, Son.”

Connor took the cupcake and sniffed it. “What is it?”

“In this dimension we celebrate birthdays with cake. Go on eat it.”

Connor took a bite and his eyes lit up. Angel couldn’t help but laugh when Connor smeared frosting on his nose.


	4. Legacy (Buffy & OC)

As she did her routine on the boxing bag all Joya could think about was what it must feel like to be a slayer. To have all that power. To save the world. To care more about the world than your own daughter. "You okay?" her mom asked. Joya nearly jumped out of her skin. When did Mom enter? "Huh?" She started down at her bloody knuckles. Mom's hands never bled so easily. "Yeah, fine. Just practicing." Buffy smiled at her daughter. "Come here. Let me help you with your technique." Joya smiled back. Maybe her mom wasn't so bad.


	5. Legacy II (Angel & Connor)

Connor stared at the weapon's cabinet. If only he had these on Quor'toth. Maybe life wouldn't have been so hard. Suddenly the cabinet shut. "What are you doing?" Angel asked. Connor glared. "Trust me if I was planning to strike against you all I'd need was a stick." Angel frowned and Connor regretted the words. Why did they always fight? "I never seen weapons like those before. Growing up we found what we could and made do." Angel's expression softened. "I could show you how to use them." Honestly, Connor would really love that. But he couldn't be too eager.


	6. Blood (Buffy & Dawn)

Blood poured from Dawn's neck. No! Not on Buffy's watch. She didn't even take the time to give Dawn's attacker a sassy comment, instead immediately plunging a stake through his heart. Buffy then ran to her sister's aid, ripping off a part of her shirt and applying it to the wound. "So the whole getting bit by a vampire thing, so the least fun part about patrolling," Dawn said. She slurred her words slightly. "Shh," Buffy said, and kissed her sister's forehead. "I got you. You're okay." And she was. Dawn would be fine. Buffy always made sure of that.


	7. Blood (Angel & Spike)

"Do you ever miss it?" Spike asked. "Miss what?" Angel asked. "The taste of a fresh, human kill in your mouth. The warmth of it on your skin as it rushes out of the veins." "That is disgusting," Angel admonished. Spike frowned. "Oh." He was quiet for a long moment but Angel should've known silence with Spike never lasted long. "Must be nice not to have those desires anymore." Angel winced. It wasn't like that. He knew exactly what Spike how Spike felt and it was his biggest shame. Still, he couldn't let Spike suffer alone. "Yeah, I miss it."


	8. Feud & Sisterhood (Buffy & Dawn)

Buffy stormed into Dawn's room, pulling the door open quick even that the hinges wobbled. Dawn jumped off her bed. "Are you mental?" she asked, pulled off her headphones. Buffy ignored her and made her way to the closet, tearing through it, throwing piece after piece to the floor. Dawn ran to Buffy's side. "Buffy, stop it!" she screamed, her voice becoming high pitched. Finally, Buffy found what she was looking for. "I knew it!" she shirked. She pulled a sparkly pink top out. "You stole my favorite clubbing top." Dawn stammered. Buffy grabbed something else. "Are these my jeans?!"


	9. Home (Buffy)

Buffy continued to stare down at the crater as everyone else discussed where the slayers would go next. There were demons all over the world fight against. Closing the Sunnydale Hellmouth would do little to curb their violence. She couldn't think about the future, though. All she could think about was what she lost. Everything from the last seven years was gone. Her home. The Bronze. Goddamn it even her mother's grave. Home is where your heart is, so where's your heart when you no longer have a home? Buffy turned away from the crater. Time for a new beginning.


	10. Ancestry (Angel & Connor)

Angel was sitting in the back of the café, far from any windows. He had been sitting there for a good ten minutes. Connor knew because Connor had been watching him the whole time, too scared to approach. He took a deep breath. It was now or never. Connor entered the café. Angel saw him instantly and waved him over. He had already ordered Connor's coffee. Connor took a sipped, trying to think of how to broach his questions. "So why'd you want to meet?" Angel asked. What better opening was that? "Dad I… I want to know about Mom."


	11. Home II (Angel & Connor)

Angel opened his front door, surprised to see Connor standing there, and especially surprised to see him holding a duffel bag. "Hey," Connor mumbled. "Could I crash here for a few night?" Angel's parenting instincts flared up. Why was his baby boy on the run? "What's wrong?" Connor sheepishly looked down at his shoes. "It's dumb. I got into a fight with my sister. And my dad— my other dad— he's been on my case." "Oh," Angel said. Connor was upset with his family— his new family— and he chose to come here? "Come in. Mi casa es su casa."


End file.
